And Time Goes By
by DelphieKat
Summary: Not much to say... On a special day, Harm thinks about some important things in his life... HM story


****

**And Time Goes By...**  
  
Author: DelphieKat   
Rating: G   
Classification: Vignette   
Spoilers: Everything up to now   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to DPB. I just borrowed them for my own entertainment, and yours too, I hope.  
  
Summary: Not much to say... On a special day, Harm thinks about some important things in his life  
  
Author's Notes: I wanted to write something short and sweet for a change from the other story I'm writing, which is exactly the opposite...

* * *

2349 ZULU  
Robertses Residence  
  
The sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees, leaving tinges of azure, fuchsia and orange in the sky. It has been a beautiful day – perfect for AJ's birthday. Naturally, his godparents had spent the whole day with him, and now Harm was helping Bud around the pool.  
  
Untying one end of the volleyball net, Harm couldn't take his eyes off of Mac. She was only a few feet away, sitting near the picnic table, but his heart felt like she was miles away. She was chatting cheerfully with Harriet, holding tenderly a baby in her arms, while Harriet was giving the bottle to the other twin.  
  
"Sir, can you give me the..." Bud let his question trail off as he looked in the same direction as Harm did. "They are so cute," he granted with a smile. "I can't believe the girls are already six months old."  
  
"Time goes by, Bud," Harm replied, pensive, thinking about the conversation he had had with Mac several years ago. It had already been six years. Nobody at JAG could ever forget that day, since it had brought so many changes in everybody's lives.  
  
A low moan brought him out of his reveries, though, and he automatically sought for Mac's pained expression. In a few strides, he was by her side, kneeling down to lean on the armrests of her wheelchair. Three months ago, a mishap had happened during her latest surgery and she had lost most of the co-ordination in her lower body. She wasn't exactly paralysed, but she wasn't able to walk anymore.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"My six is a little numb," she answered with grimace. "But besides that, I feel fine, Honey," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. After Webb's death and her first appointment at Bethesda, Harm had always been by her side. He had stopped counting the nights he had spent on her couch, ready to jump to his feet because of her frightening nightmares or because of the searing pain that was wrenching her whole body. The only thing he could do was be there for her, as he had promised.  
  
It had been a long process, but they had finally accepted what all their friends knew for a while. The unique bond between them was more than friendship. It was more than love, indeed. It was a lifetime commitment between two people that required each other's presence and support to live their lives and get through every trial.  
  
Mac stared at the sleeping infant on her lap and caressed her cheek. "I think Lizzy would like to say 'good night' to her Daddy before she goes to bed."  
  
"Good night, Darling," he whispered, brushing a light kiss on the girl's head. He looked tenderly at the other baby in Harriet's arms. "I'll bring Becky as soon as Harriet is done feeding her," he explained, before capturing his wife's lips in his. "I think she misses doing this with Lucy and Julia. I can't believe they're already five years old," he said, observing the four blond heads at the back of the yard, as AJ was showing his little brother and sisters how to ride a bicycle.  
  
Mac grabbed his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips. "Maybe this time, we won't have to wait five more years to fulfil another deal," she said with an enigmatic smile.  
  
Harm's head automatically spun around to look at her, his eyes interrogative. A glowing smile appeared on her lips and she simply nodded. Harm immediately gathered her in a loving embrace, burying his face in her longish hair, a lone tear of joy trickling down his cheek. "How long?"  
  
"Five weeks," she replied, their gazes locked as Harm had backed up just enough to look at her, his arms still clutched around her. "The doctor said that I'll have to take it easy, but we'll be fine."  
  
Rendered speechless by the overwhelming announcement, Harm could simply trace the contour of her face tenderly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Daddy," she added with a smile, before their lips met for another tender kiss.

FIN 


End file.
